Enduring Hope
by Ordos45
Summary: Hope is a dangerous word... (Can't reveal anymore, plz R&R)
1. Elisa's Problem

Enduring Hope Series-Elisa's Problem  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Elisa walked out of the station sleepily. What a night: a stabbinh, a shooting, a drug bust, and a robbery. She shook her head, to try and clear it when she saw Matt in his car.  
She squinted seeing smoke rising from the car, that was funny she never thought Matt smoked. SHe walked over to the car and that is when she saw the joint in his hand. A look of shock played itself across her face.  
"Matt, what the hell are you doing with that joint," demanded Elisa, trying to remain calm, but not doing a good job of it.  
"Smoking it, it calms the nerves."  
"That's crazy!"  
"Is it? Don't you want something to calm yourself down, besides, all the cool cops are doing it."  
"You sound like a peer-pressured teenager," said Elisa bitterly.  
"I do not, replied Bluestone mellowly.  
"You need help Matt, pot is not the way out of your problems."  
"It is and it can be for you too," said Matt, handing her a joint.  
Then he gunned the engine and took off out of the parking lot.  
She stared at the joint in her hand, was it a solution to her problems, or was it a doorway to new ones? She shoved it into her pocket and opened the door of her own car. THe engine started without problems. She began to drive to the Eeryie Building and too Wyvvern Castle, hopefully they wouldn't have a crisis tonight.  
She showed the parking lot attendant her pass absently. He opened the gate and flashed her a smile, one that said," Why are you always here to see Xanatos?"   
She pulled the car through the gate, ignoring the questioning smile. She pulled into her reserved parking spot,and put the car into park. She turned off the motor and then got out of the car.  
She went to the door guard and showed him her pass and walked on through, then she went through the standard questions and sighed heavily when she was finally done with them.   
No wonder the stress got to her these days. She couldn't even go to see her friends anymore without going through more security than CIA HQ. Damn those Quarrymen.  
She waited patiently as the elevator moved up to the Castle. Some haunting song about darkness overwhelming light was playing instead of the usual boring elevator music. This song was depressing so it just added to her stress.  
She stepped out of the elevator into rainfall. The rain was depressing her as well and no one was out here. She walked into the library, putting on her happiest face.  
"Hello their lass," said Hudson by the door.  
"Hi Hudson, anything wrong tonight," asked Elisa, now trembling visibly with fatigue.  
"Not at all, but yuir looking tired, maybe ye should go home and get some rest."  
"All right," mumbled Elisa as she left.  
She drove out of the parking lot into the classic New York City traffic jam. SO much for sleep, though as clogged as traffic was, she should have slept.  
She got back to her apartment an hour later. As she walked in Cagley meowed for food. She fixed the cat a dish of cat food.   
She emptied her jeans and jacket pockets onto the table, then went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out, ready for bed.   
She alyed across the bed, completely exhausted. yet stress was keeping her from fallign asleep. She rose fromt he bed and walked into the living room of her apartment.  
Her eyes drifted to the coffee table and to the joint. Warily, she picked up the joint...  
  
Chapter 2:And so it begins  
  
"You gave it to her," asked the representative of the Illuminati.  
"I acted high with the fake joint, she tookt he real one, thinking I was too high to notice," replied Bluestone.  
"Good."  
"But..."  
"But what," asked the rep agrressively.  
"I think I know Elisa better than most of the Society does and I can't believe that she'll smoke it."  
"She will. you've done your part, now I will do mine."  
"If you say so," said Matt and he walked out of the alley.   
"When she wants mroe I'll be there," said the rep to himself," and I will give her all the free pot she wants, as long as the gargoyles try some eventually."  
  
----  
  
"What was I so stressed out about earlier," asked Elisa, done smoking the pot joint.  
Cagley just meowed.  
"I need more of this, but how can I afford it on a cop's salary?"  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. It was the Illuminati Representative, but she didn't know him. Nor did she know that the Rep had her apartment bugged.   
"What do you want," asked Elisa, not as sharp as usual.  
"To give you some free pot," said the Rep.  
"How do you know I needed...never mind," said Elisa," what strings are attached?"  
"None," smiled the Rep.  
"I'll need more each day."  
"Sounds great. Here's your pot for today," said the Rep, handing her a brown bag full of joints.  
Elisa shut the door and looked at the joints happily.  
  
----  
  
"Hello, you know where you've called. How may I direct your call," asked the eager Precint officer, who was redirecting calls that month.  
"I would like to talk to Captain Maria Chavez please," said the Rep.  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
"A friend is calling about the illegal activity being perpetrated by one of her detectives."  
There was a click and a sharp voice was on the other end," Which detective is it!"  
"Well that depends."  
"Depends on what?!"  
"Whether or not you will take the news well."  
"I'll take it calm," said Chavez as calmly as she could.  
"Elisa Maza."  
"You aren't serious!"  
"Deadly..."  
"Thank you for.."  
"No thanks are needed as long as the streets are safe," said the Rep convinceingly and he hung up the phone.  
"What a strange call, but Maza does seem strange lately," said Chavez to herself and hit the intercom," SEND MAZA INTO MY OFFICE NOW!"  
Let's face it, someone with a bigmouth always overhears. Within twenty minutes everyone in the building knew about Elisa being sent to Chavez's office.   
"Shut the door," said Captain Chavez grimly as Elisa walked in.  
"What's wrong," asked Elisa mellowly after shutting the door.  
"Detective Maza...Elisa, is it true you've been smoking pot?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why Elisa?"  
"It helps me calm down."  
"And who gave you a joint?"  
"Matt," giggled Elisa.  
"Bluestone," asked Chavez.  
"Duh!"  
"I'll have Bluestone go through a drug test, but I'm going toh ave to ask for your badge. You are suspeneded until you can pass a drug test to prove that you are no logner hooked on drugs."  
"Sure," said Elisa as she laid her badge and gun down on the desk.  
"Don't come back until you are off drugs," said Chavez as Elisa left the room.  
"Sure."  
Elisa left and Chavez counted down from ten silently, at two Detective Bluestone came in.  
"Did you suspend her," he demanded.  
"Yes, I had to. Just like I have to have you submit to a drug test."  
"If you say so," said matt, realizing Elisa must have been to high not to finger him.  
"Good," said Chavez bending under her desk and coming up with a specimen container," you can drop it off at the alb after you got to the bathroom.  
"Yes Captain."  
"You can leave now."  
"Yes Captain," said Matt leaving the office.   
"Why the hell does it always happen in my precint?"  
  
Chapter 3: Recovery and Attack  
  
The clan was worried sick over Elisa not haveing visited them in over two weeks, so Angela volunteered to go see her. Anglea glided until she reached Elisa's apartment window and opened it. That was when she saw the little white cylinders, they could be food, and Broadway had been pressuring her to eat different foods.  
She picked on up and began to chew on it.  
Elisa came in and let out a shriek.  
"Angela you bitch. That's for me to fucking smoke, not for you to consume asshole!"  
Angela swallowed nervously at her friend's reaction, and it sent the pot down to. It spead through her body in seconds, triggeringa gland that would form and pump ot-like chemicals through her body. Her eyes glowed red and she let out a massive roar, the ptoh ad triggered a dormant gland that made gargoyles murderous creatures of the night.  
Angela lifted Elisa with one claw and threw her into the wall, though she was to high to remember that later. Then as Angela prepared to glide out of the apartment she looked to the television, to see Margot yale giving a speech about the gargoyles menace. Angela knew what she had to do, she had to kill Margot Yale...  
  
----  
  
Goliath glided down to Elisa's window and glided down inside, Angela had not coem home and he was worried for her, as well as for Elisa. As he looked aroudn he saw the normally ordered aprtment was a total mess. Elisa also seemed tob e stoned in a corner.  
"Elisa," he rumbled softly.  
"Oh hi Goliath," she giggled.  
"What has happened to you?"  
"Nothing," said Elisa, voice almost sultry as she threw off her jacket.  
"But..."  
"Come here you bastard," growled Elisa in a sultry animal like voice as she shucked off her shirt.  
"Elisa I think you do not know what you are doing."  
"Yes I do," she replied in a sultry voice with a giggle, as she moved his claws onto her bra covered breast.  
He pulled the hypo full of sedative that Xanatos had given him just in case, and injected it into her neck. She fell asleep, he put her clothes back on her and threw away the hypo. he picked up some white cylinders to take back, they might be the reason Elisa changed so much. He then gathered her into his arms and glided off to the castle with her and the little white cylinder things.  
  
----  
  
"Owen you can't be serious, Detective Maza is on pot," said an almost laughing David Xanatos.  
"The white cylinders Goliath brought back were pot joints. I want to run some tests to confirm my suspicions, though we could give her the new addiction kickign drug Mr. Xanatos."  
Before Xanatos could repsond the building shook.   
"What the hell..."  
"It appears the Quarrymen are attacking the building," commented Owen calmly.  
"How do you know?"  
"Its their symbol on the hovercraft."  
"Raise the forcefield."  
"Done," said Owen tapping a control," however several Quarrymen are inside the shielded area."  
  
----  
  
Brooklyn and Broadway fell down to the castle floor knocked out by electrical blasts. Lexington was beside baby Alex's crib in case anything came through the door. Hudson was fighting the Quarrymen on one of the battlements, and Goliath was beside Elisa's bed.  
Xanatos Enterprises security forces moved to the different windows in the tower and killed the Quarrymen one by one, shot by shot.  
  
----  
  
"Everything is fine," said Xanatos carrying a hypodermic needle over to Elisa's bedside," Brooklyn and Broadway are unconscious but other than that no other injuries. We still don't know about Angela.   
"This is a new drug we've been devloping, it targets the center of the brain possessed by addiction and destroys the addiction, however the side effect is that the contents of the addiction come out rather violently."  
He injected the needle's contents into Elisa. An hour later all the pot had been excreted from her system, violently.  
Elisa looked up for a second and whispered," Oh Goliath, I'm so sorry..." and then fell back asleep.  
  
----  
  
"You're clean Bluestone," said Chavez the next night," now get out of my office."  
He walked out only to be slammed against the wall by Elisa, an enraged Elisa. He grunted, but couldn't speak because of her grip.  
"God, Matt! I don't know if I can trust you anymore," growled Elisa, and thens he walked briskly into Chavez's office.  
"Your clean Maza," said Captain Chavez reading the lab report," get your badge, never do drugs again, and get the hell outta my office!"  
Elisa picked up her badge and gun," yes Captain," and she walked out.  
  
----  
  
Margot Yale was nervous, soemthing just didn't seem right about tonight's dinner speech. She had just gotten out of the limo and was on the red carpet. Pictures and footage were beigns hot by the press, as always.  
That was when the murderous Angela glided down in front of Yale and landed. Her eyes flashed red and her claws dug into Margot's chest and found the heart, ripping it to shreds, and pulled her claws out again. She glided off before the guards could react.  
The guards had been too slow to react, but the press had not. They had footage and live filmings of a gragoyle killing Margot Yale. The throng of reporters pressed forward to get more footage and shots of Margot Yale's corpse laying there in a pool of her own blood, soaking the red carpet.  
The Illuminati Representative smiled softly from his place in the crowd. Pot had effected a gargoyle just the way the Society had predicted and this 'tragedy' was sure to send more people after Gargoyles than ever before.  
Sometimes hope is all we have left and the Gargoyles will soon have to hope for their future as it has just become a lot more uncertain. They will have to endure many trials, and they must hope they have the strength to overcome them. 


	2. Isle of Sorrows

Enduring Hope #2  
Isle of Sorrows (Originally Quarrymen in Avalon)  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Illuminati Representative. Don't sue me, I don't claim to own the characters or even the Illuminati part of the Rep's name.   
  
Chapter 1: Gateway of Tears  
  
The Illuminati Representative smiled at the Gateway that had been uncovered in a recent dig. The symbols on it had been translated as meaning "To Avalon".  
Surely the Quarrymen would love to eradicate the Gargoyles on Avalon, the population of Manhattan would most likely take care of the Gargoyles here, if they showed their faces. The Illuminati would finance the whole assault, on one condition, the destruction of the Fae.  
"It looks magnificent, is this why you summoned me," said Castaway as he entered the chamber.  
"It is. Its not what you expect?"  
"No," said Castaway annoyance creeping into his polite voice," What is it?"  
"The Gateway to Avalon, the mystical Island of the Fae."  
"This means what to me? I could be stirring the hearts of the angry mob that is Manhattan. The murder of Margot Yale is doing wonders for the Quarrymen's popularity."  
"Manhattan's Gargoyles can wait! I want your Quarrymen to go to Avalon to do two things. One is to destroy the Fae, the second is to destroy Avalon's Gargoyle population."  
"Gargoyles," asked Castaway excitment now replacing the annoyed feeling.  
"Yes, many more than those here in Manhattan. Besides it is as you said, the population of Manhattan is outraged, they will take care of the Gargoyles there. The Society is willing to provide a generous arsenal if you launch the attack, not to mention an even more generous monetary donation. Iron bullets to kill the wretched Fae, hovercraft, laser guns, fletchette pistols, more of your hammers, helicopters, missile launchers, grenades, armored personell carriers (APC's), and anything else you need for it."  
"So when does the hunt begin," asked Castaway with a grin.  
  
----  
  
The Clan grieved for what Angela had done, until sunlight rose.  
  
----  
  
Coyote and Raven were walking on the outskirts of Avalon talking about all of the tricks they had played on mortals over the years when the Gateway opened. Neither stood a chance as iron bullets shrieked through the air. As the bullets tore through their bodies, their anguished screams reached throughout Avalon, and then they died.  
Coming through the Gateway were hundreds of uniformed Quarrymen, fletchette pistols hanging beside their hammers on their right sides, electric guns on their other sides, and in their hands were uzis. Dozens of small hovercraft came through next, followed by a massive air fortress. Then came trucks full of supplies, motorcycles, and jeeps. Last came the attack helicopters, equipped with cloaking devices, laser cannons, mini nuke launchers (no radiation on the nukes when they explode), bomb bays filled with iron fragmentation grenades, and a Corinthian leather pilot seat.  
Then the Gateway shut abruptly, exhaling a dark mist. It was official, the Quarrymen, had invaded Avalon. Now they were goign toe stablish a base of operations.  
They began to unload the prefrabricated supplies from the trucks. Fences were set up, mines were laid, SAM (Surface to Air Missile) batteries were erected to shoot down aerial attacks, sandbags and mortar were used to create moderate and shabby surface bunkers, a command building was dug into the ground, and an automatic tracking and firing machine guns were installed around the base. Under the base sat generators, that powered it all.  
One of the cloaked helicopters moved forward to scout, mapping out every part of Avalon. It sent the information back to the main base as it acquired the information. Then it came upon oberon's castle, and as luck would not have it, the cloaking device failed.  
Oberon was standing upon the northern battlement of the castle when the helicopter appeared, he had been standing there in shock after feeling two of his children die. He then knew for sure that his island had been invaded, and that the invaders would pay dearly for their transgression.   
He began to chant," WInds howl, and growl, so that it shall, rip them in two!"  
With those words the wind began to howl like a soul forever being damned. Then the attack helicopter split in two due to the stress of the wind.  
"Titania. That was the symbol of a mortal organziation known as the Quarrymen, and they have defiled my island!"  
"I will inform the Gargoyles in Manhattan, with my Lord's permission," said Titania bowing," they have a score to settle with these Quarrymen."  
"Do so! I will tell our children of this invasion. However," said Oberon frowning," there is the matter of how they got here...they could have only come through the Gateway of Tears, which would mean the Setara has been released."  
"My Lord, you know of course, that it took both of our powers to seal the Setara for the first time," Titania's perpetual clam wearing thin with stresses.  
"Go Titania," roared Oberon," the Dark One will wait until the chaos of battle, he did so before, as he will do now."  
"Then I will go my Lord and do as you command," said Titania and then she disappeared in a bright flash of light.  
Oberon looked out over Avalon, it was his island. He would fight for it, and so would his fellow Fae, he would be damned if he let it fall to mortals.  
  
----  
  
Chapter 2: End of an Era  
  
"Waters rise, to their surprise, wipe out their base, to put them in their proper place!"  
Oberon watched the tsunami form and then evaporate as lasers hit it.  
"Hear me Avalon, heed thy master, to me be true. Grass kick their ass, weed heed thy need, destroy these mortal fools for me!"  
Vines raced for the Quarrymen's base, but fell short as they were burned up by flamethrowers.  
Oberon swore. Curse the technology that these mortals used, it was as potent as magick. They were like cockroaches, here in force, refusing to die.  
Then he looked outward toward the Fae settlements on the outlying portions of Avalon. Mushroom clouds were rising above them.  
Quarrymen began to rush for the castle, only a few dozen, but a well armed few dozen. Oberon singaled his archers, who ran to the castle edges, raining arrows down upon the Quarrymen, looks of determination etched into their faces.   
The Quarrymen took cover behind some boulders assmebling pieces. That was when the mortar fire began, shells hammering the castle walls, a shell occasionally taking out a group of archers. The rest of the hovercraft swooped by the castle, raking it with their lasers.  
Oberon chanted silently again, sending a sonic blast into missiles being launched at the castle, destroying both them and the hovercraft.  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3: Avalon Fallen  
  
The Clan was just awakening from their stone sleep. Elisa smiled, never getting tired of it. Before greetings could even be given, Titania appeared with Angela.  
"Greetings," said Titania.  
"Highness," rumbled Goliath, looking at Angela.  
"I have cured your daughter of the toxins that made her murderous..."  
"Thank you," said Goliath relieved.  
"But there is a price..." began Titania.  
"Aye isn't there always," said Hudson.  
"No price is too high to pay for the gift you have given me Queen Titania," said Goliath.  
"You must help Avalon's defnders, for it has come under assault by mortals known as Quarrymen..."  
"How could we help you," asked Elisa pointedly, cutting off Titania, but stating what was abviously on everyone's minds.  
That was when in a second's time dark storm clouds gathered over the Earth. Lightning split the skies, and wind howled as if it were the tormented howls of damned souls. Then came a long thunderclap, so powerful that every mortal being on Earth fell to their knees.  
"There is no longer time for discussion," said Titania, her voice strained," my Lord Oberon is dead."  
She expanded a sphere of light around all of them and teleported herself with them into...a white space?  
In that moment, it all flared into her mind. Oberon, the Avalon Gargoyles, and the Fae were doing battle with the Quarrymen on an open field. As bullets killed Oberon the Setara appeared, its dark misty form looming over all others. It began to fire beams into the island uncontrollably, and Avalon itself was bleeding. Then it destroyed the island and itself, and all those on the island. This white space was some sort of magickal limbo.  
She willed them all back to Manhattan. She, the Clan, and Elisa appeared, hovering above the burning ruins of the once proud city, on January 1, 2004. Over a year after they had left it.  
Sometimes hope is merely a defeat, shrouded in optimism. SOmetimes it is a victory soon to come. Sometimes, your only hope for the future, is within the past... 


	3. Hope

Enduring Hope Series #3 Title: Hope  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't claim to own anything...except for my original characters the Setara and the Vinkari, and the energy bugs.  
  
"Hope is a dangerous word. It says that you may succeed. It makes you feel better. It is deadly.  
"When darkness is overwhelming the world, hope is no longer an option. You must fight the darkness at that point or be consumed by it. The Setara was not always evil, and once he was himself, not another," says an unknown voice.  
  
  
They were all shocked as Titania lowered them amongst the Eyrie's ruins.   
"You all look good," said Xanatos grimly.  
"Xanatos," gasped Goliath, this wasn't the Xanatos he knew. This one was waty, covered in scars, and one could see in his eyes that he had seen too many die.  
"So much has happened since you all disappeared," Xanatos went on,"CIA Agents were killed in countries allied with the United States. Russia's President, Vladimir Putin, was killed in an auto accident and COmmunists took over again. That was when China and Russia invaded each other, no one knows who invaded who first.  
"Then China invaded Taiwan, forcing the United States into a war. Then came the assassination of France and Britain's leaders, evidence pointing to the opposite country, plunging them into war as well.   
"Next came the real shocks. The Pope was killed in a terrorist attack on the Vatican. Chinese nuclear missiles left Washington D.C. a radioactive, glass crater. The United States was plunged into another civil war. Israel invaded its neighbors and the sands ran red with blood as every Palestinian was put to death. The Illuminati were all but destroyed.  
"Factions, one of them created energy bugs that absorb energy and reproduce at a rapid rate. They are almost impossible to destroy. Any questions before I continue?"  
"How could all of this happen," asked Lexington for the entire group.  
"I traced it to one event in the past. The Setara's fall of grace, when it merged with an evil being known as the Vinkari. Which is why I have this," Xanatos pulled the small device from his pocket," this is a time travel device. No guarenteeing its effectiveness."  
He handed the device to Goliath.  
"What happened to Alex and Fox lad," asked Hudson.  
And with that, Xanatos began to weep.  
  
The Setara's golden wings flapped gently in between hurricane gusts. His robes billowed about him and he stretched out his arms.   
His opponent, the Vinkari continued to flap his black wings endlessly. He too stretched out his arms towards his opponent.  
Black energy gathered in front of the Vinkari and golden energy gathered in front of the Setara. Their energy orbs shot out and collided. For a few seconds the orbs seemed to be locked in a struggle and then became one...exploding, sending out a shockwave which created a five mile wide crater.  
The Vinkari pulled his sword, pointed the tip forward, and dove downward towards his opponent. The Setara drew his own stff. The Setara easily disarmed his opponent with three quick brush-like strokes of his staff and then threw it down.  
Then they both poured out their energies at each other. Slowly, a ball of energy began to engulph them both, the orb was made of the Setara's golden energy and the black energy of the Vinkari. As they struggled the Vinkari dove into the Setara; they began to merge...  
  
They opened the time portal to the distant past. They jumped through and so did someone else, the Illuminati representative. At least he treide to, but the portal shut in his face.  
Titania, the Clan, and Elisa found themselves on the shores of Scotland. While they stood there they could hear the gently sounds of waves lapping upon the shores. Titania gazed out at the sea.  
"We need to get to Avalon before it is too late," said Titania finally.  
"Yes Highness," rumbled Goliath.  
"Shouldn't we come up with a plan first," asked Brooklyn.  
"Aye," said Hudson, "but I believe that is the first time I have heard ye utter those words."  
"So," quipped Brooklyn.  
"Well I guess there is always a first time for everything lad," said Hudson with a chuckle.  
Goliath looked to Elisa, surprised to see her rolling her eyes. Bronx was flat on his belly, claws over his face. Broadway and Lexington were just looking from Hudson to Brooklyn and back to Hudson again. These were trying times for all of them, stressful times, time that were putting them all on edge. Titania finally was the one to snap, and zapped a small bolt of energy in the direction of the arguement.  
"What was that for," shouted Brooklyn.  
"I think that meant shut up," said Elisa wryly.  
"That is exactly what I mean," said Titania clearly," there is more to tell you before we reach Avalon."  
"What Highness," rumbled Goliath respectfully.  
"Oberon and I created Avalon but the Gateway was not part of the island orginially."  
"This drew their stares.  
"We created the gateway toh old the Setara after it merged with the Vinkari. Now that you know that, we must stop the merger."  
With that they teleported tot he battle site.  
  
They all fought to hold their ground as the Setara's golden wings flapped gently in between hurricane gusts. His robes billowed about him and he stretched out his arms.   
Their collective gazes shifted to his opponent, the Vinkari continued to flap his black wings endlessly. He too stretched out his arms towards his opponent.  
Black energy gathered in front of the Vinkari and golden energy gathered in front of the Setara. Their energy orbs shot out and collided and Titania rose a shield aroudn them all. For a few seconds the orbs seemed to be locked in a struggle and then became one...exploding, sending out a shockwave which created a five mile wide crater, which the entire party foudn themselves floating above. Titania teleported then to the edge of the crater.  
The Vinkari pulled his sword, pointed the tip forward, and dove downward towards his opponent. The Setara drew his own stff. The Setara easily disarmed his opponent with three quick brush-like strokes of his staff and then threw it down.  
Then they both poured out their energies at each other. Slowly, a ball of energy began to engulph them both, the orb was made of the Setara's golden energy and the black energy of the Vinkari. As they struggled the Vinkari dove for the Setara...  
"NOOO," shouted Elisa, realizing all would be lost.  
Elisa ran into the orb and shoved the Setara out of the way. With the Setara gone the Vinkari entered her, and dark energy surrounded Elisa. Then she/Vinkari, teleported away.  
"It is done," said Titania," history is rewritten."  
No one said anything for they were in shock.  
Titania began to chant," Deeds of pots, ye need not effect Gargoyles, heed my words or suffer my wrathm of those who feel the need, to oppose my path."  
Angela understood," Thank you."  
"I am about to return us to our own time. The merge has been stopped so the Gateway of Tears shall never exist, the Quarrymen will not invade Avalon. The pot will not effect Gargoyles, thus Margot Yale shall not be dead, and so on. We will return right after Elisa's recovery, however if she is there she will not be the same, she will still be possessed by the Vinkari," explained Titania and then she began to chant," Back tot he future are we, to our present you see, time to go, may our disappearance, be marked by snow.  
A blizzard hit Avalon and the Clan, and Titania appeared in Manhattan, the ngiht they had left. Titania thanked them for their aid and retreated back to Avalon and Oberon's waiting arms. As they glided back to Castle Wyvernn and the Eyrie Building they began to notice something.  
"Didn't there used to be a synangogue there,"asked Lexingotn pointing to a location.  
"And wasn't their a Bible Book Store over there," asked Angela, pointing.  
"Yes, and there was a Mosque on the next block. It seems the world's monotheistic religions have disappeared," said Goliath sounding alarmed.  
They all uttered words of disbelief. They had made it back to the Castle and were not very surprised to find the Setara there waiting, gold feathered wings pulled across his chest.  
"Someone called God, some supreme being, voice from the clouds, voice from the burning television set told me to give you a message," said the Setara without preamble," somehow you all managed to kill all of his prophets, or someone close to you did."   
  
(Can you guess who? Come on it isn't that hard to figure out.) 


End file.
